Retos de Halloween
by missginni
Summary: ·Slash· One-shot. Draco ha prometido no tener sexo en un año, y Harry intenta que rompa su promesa... Entre otros. Drarry.
1. Reto 1

_Hola a todos!_

_Antes que nada me gustaría aclarar que lo que vais a ver a continuación son historias independientes, one-shots, todos sobre nuestros queridos Harry y Draco. Los voy a subir en el mismo hilo porque han salido gracias a la gran idea que **Erato** tuvo en su livejournal, donde acabamos retando y siendo retadas todas. A continuación os dejo los retos que a mi me propusieron, y lo que ha salido de ellos. Espero que os guste ^_^_

_**Retadora:** Sirem_

_**Reto:** Un Drarry en el cuál Draco hace una promesa a alguien, no tendrá sexo en un año, Harry se entera e intenta que la rompa, solo para fastidiar._

_**Disclaimer:** Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son, como todos sabemos, de Rowling. Nada gano, mal que me pese._

* * *

**Promesas**

-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Harry, todavía sorprendido, al barman de la discoteca donde se encontraba.

-Completamente. Incluso había dejado de venir cada noche, como antes hacía. Supongo que lo de hoy es una excepción.- respondió sonriendo ante la mirada evaluadora que su cliente estaba lanzando al rubio sentado en la zona vip.

-Sí, es cierto, es su cumpleaños – se mordió el labio, pensando ya en un modo de actuar, y luego se volvió nuevamente hacia el barman. – Por cierto, ¿cómo es que estás tan bien informado?

Después de una sonora carcajada, el hombre respondió:

-Bueno, no es alguien que pase precisamente desapercibido. Ni siquiera es alguien que sea conocido por su discreción. Y cuando todo este número de "la promesa" comenzó, no se hablaba de nada más en todo el local.

-Me imagino.

-Además, es mi trabajo – añadió, sonriendo.- Tengo una ingente cantidad de apuestas al respecto, y ya he perdido la cuenta de todos los que han intentado hacer que la rompa.

Harry se volvió nuevamente a mirar al chico rubio de la zona vip, si cabe todavía más interesado. Era un reto. Le gustaban los retos. Era bueno logrando aquello que se proponía aun cuando tenía que pasar por encima de la voluntad de alguien. Persistencia Gryffindor lo llamaban. No estaría bien por su parte darle la espalda a un desafío, ¿verdad?

-Creo que voy a intentarlo.- murmuró, con su mejor mirada de depredador dibujada en la cara.

-¿En serio? – se rió el barman, sacando un cuaderno de debajo de la barra. – Apostaría a que ni siquiera te dirige una segunda mirada.

Harry se volvió hacia él, todavía sonriendo, y antes de alejarse contestó:

-Perderías.

**o0o**

No iba a atacarle de frente, al menos aparentemente. Sabía cómo llamar su atención aun sin dirigirle una sola mirada, lo había probado en la escuela y los resultados habían sido más que satisfactorios. Bastaba con estar cerca de él, hablar un poco más alto de la cuenta y reírse a cantidades ingentes. La risa siempre llamaba su atención, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a oír ese sonido...

De modo que, arrastrando a un amigo hacia la zona vip, se colocó cerca de la butaca donde el rubio estaba sentado, situándose estratégicamente a su espalda, en un sitio desde donde el Slytherin no pudiera verle directamente.

Sin perder el ritmo de la música, comenzó a bailar, acercando sus caderas a las del chico entre sus brazos, susurrándole algo al oído para paliar el ruido ambiente. Como si de una sincronización perfecta se tratara, el chico comenzó a reír, haciéndolo reír a él en el proceso, y provocando que el dueño de ese pelo rubio platino que destacaba en la oscuridad se girase, completando la escena.

No lo miró, a pesar de que sentía sus ojos clavados en la espalda, y siguió bailando y bromeando durante otros sesenta segundos, los justos para que un paso mal dado y un pequeño empujón lo hicieran tropezar "accidentalmente" y agarrarse a una butaca ocupada que, oh, casualmente, estaba cerca.

-Sigues teniendo dos pies izquierdos, Potter. Pensaba que a estas alturas ya habrías desistido de intentarlo con el baile – respondió una voz que conocía muy bien, y que, como en los últimos tiempos, sonaba mucho más cordial que en el colegio.

-¡Malfoy! – dijo a modo de saludo, abriendo los ojos con "sorpresa". – Lo extraño es que tu no estés dándole una de tus magistrales clases a todo el local – añadió sonriendo.

-Sería perder el tiempo. Esta panda de patanes, tu incluido, no aprenderían ni en cien años.

-Yo no bailo mal, Draco – contestó, en ademán ofendido, usando deliberadamente su nombre de pila, como hacía siempre que lo estaba retando.

-Oh, sí, me ha quedado bastante claro después de ver tu... desenvuelta caída. – sonrió, como si estuviese recordando otras tantas de sus torpezas pasadas.

-De modo que estabas mirando...

-Casualidad.

-¿Porqué no lo compruebas por ti mismo? – dijo tendiéndole la mano mientras le lanzaba una mirada retadora por encima de sus gafas, y sonreía de un modo muy poco inocente.

-Verás, no apruebo el suicidio. Si hubiese querido suicidarme le habría dicho a Voldemort lo que pensaba de él cuándo lo tenía delante.

-Si tienes miedo de estar equivocado, dilo. No hace falta que te inventes excusas, Draco – dijo comenzando a darse la vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente a la pista, sabiendo que esas palabras requerían contestación por parte del rubio. Y, si no podía oírlo desde donde estaba, tendría que acercarse para dejarle las cosas claras, ¿no?

Sonriendo anticipadamente, logró dar un par de pasos antes de escuchar la voz de Draco justo en su oído.

-No niego que me has impresionado,- dijo, susurrando, mientras su cálido aliento le acariciaba la oreja – pero tu intento de manipulación es patético. Te sigo el juego porque me das pena.

Harry no lo dejó dar un solo paso más. Girándose violentamente hacia él, se pegó a su cuerpo, mientras el ritmo de la canción se instalaba en sus caderas. Sus manos buscaron el cuerpo de Draco, primero posándose inocentemente sobre su cintura, avanzando casi por voluntad propia en dirección a su trasero. Su pecho buscó el contacto con el del hombre que todavía permanecía congelado sobre la pista de baile, y su boca, mucho más intrépida, buscó entretenimiento en la oreja de Malfoy, donde su lóbulo lucía demasiado tentador como para dejarlo tranquilo.

Un par de segundos fue el tiempo que necesitó Draco para reaccionar al insólito jueguecito del ex-Gryffindor. Sabía por qué lo hacía, no era tan ingenuo como para no darse cuenta, pero lo dejó hacer, aprovechando la oportunidad de poder tocar ese cuerpo que alguna vez se le había aparecido en sueños. Se dejó llevar por el ritmo de la música, disfrutando del contacto, buscando con sus manos profundizar las caricias un poco más, lo justo para su cuerpo se aproximase otro par de centímetros. En respuesta, Harry dibujó un reguero de besos desde la oreja a su mandíbula, acariciando con su lengua la nívea piel de su cuello para después respirar sobre ella. Se estremeció, y como si fuese la señal que estaba esperando, el moreno pegó más su cadera, devorando cualquier resquicio de aire que quedase entre ellos.

La fricción de ambas caderas era demasiado tentadora, se sentía demasiado bien como para estar permitido, y durante un momento olvidó como había llegado hasta ahí, y sobre todo el porqué... Solo... necesitaba todavía más contacto, y buscó la piel morena para saborearla con su boca. El cálido sonido de un gemido, y la pulsante erección que ya sentía contra la suya, fue toda la invitación que necesitó para colar sus manos bajo la camiseta de Harry, tratando de saciarse de esa piel...

Sintió como Harry volvía acercarse a su oreja, con la respiración demasiado agitada, y se estremeció de nuevo, más violentamente esta vez.

-¿Sabes lo que es una verdadera pena? – preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta continuó- Que no vayas a poder terminar esto por culpa de tu promesa...

Sin ni siquiera comprender lo que estaba diciendo, y demasiado excitado como para resistirlo más, buscó sus labios y no pudo evitar el gemido de placer que escapó de su garganta cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Ambos se estremecieron mientras sus manos hacían mas profundas las caricias...

Entonces Harry recordó.

Haciendo un ultimísimo esfuerzo de voluntad, logró separarse de Draco, respirando más que agitadamente. Estaba ardiendo, y no sólo porque su cara estuviese caliente. Hubiese querido hacer una salida de escena mucho más digna, pero ¡joder! Eso se había convertido en un castigo para si mismo y no para Draco...

Sin lograr encontrar su voz para decir alguna colorida frase de despedida, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de Malfoy en dirección a la puerta, pensando en cómo diablos iba a bajársele el calentón ahora.

Pero ni siquiera había recorrido la mitad de la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta, cuando sintió una mano agarrarle del brazo, y la ronca voz de Malfoy pronunciar.

-A la mierda la promesa, Potter. No se en qué estaría pensando cuando se me ocurrió prometerle a Blaise algo así. Pero te juro que vas a arrepentirte de hacerme romperla.

Harry sonrió, y simplemente apuró el paso todavía más para llegar cuanto antes a su apartamento. Oh, sí, esa promesa se la haría cumplir...

Desde la barra, un asombrado barman, sacaba su libreta, preparando ya las apuestas: ¿Cuántos polvos echarían antes de que el rubio volviese a cansarse? No sabía porqué, pero tenía la impresión de que iba a pasar muuucho tiempo antes de que algo así pasara...

**Fin**

* * *

_Mañana subiré el resto de retos, que ahora ya es bastante tarde (2:18 AM). Espero que os haya gustado. Para cualquier duda, comentario, o queja, me tenéis a un review de distancia._

_Besos,_

_missi_


	2. Reto 2

_Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí subo el segundo reto. Os recuerdo que es una historia independiente de la primera, un one-shot. Solamente tiene en común con esa que trata sobre Harry y Draco. Espero que os guste!!_

_**Retadora:** Isobelhawk_

_**Reto:** Pelea estúpida en los vestuarios, a Harry se le ha caído el jabón, Draco no se lo quiere dar, que me lo des, que no, que si... ya sabes, cuídado con los resbalones._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, aunque no os lo creáis, no me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a JK Rowling. Sólo soy dueña de sus más oscuros pensamientos..._

* * *

**Estrés**

Por fin había concluido el tortuoso entrenamiento. Podía afirmar sin reservas que el Quidditch le gustaba como al que más, pero últimamente los entrenamientos se parecían más a una batalla que a un deporte por placer. Y ya comenzaba a estar un poco harto de que tanta competitividad y tanta entrega se pusiesen en cuatro simples pelotas encantadas. Había más cosas además del Quidditch, una vida más allá del palo de su escoba...

Pero al parecer era el único del equipo que pensaba así. Quizás iba siendo hora de dejarlo después de todo...

Abrió la puerta del vestuario y, tras quitarse el maltratado uniforme, se dirigió inmediatamente hacia las duchas. Quería simplemente olvidarse del juego por unas horas y perderse en el mundo muggle, donde siempre lograba tranquilizarse y dejar atrás todo el estrés acumulado.

Desafortunadamente, tendría que esperar para eso. Primero debía sobrevivir a la miserable ducha de agua helada que le esperaba. Ese era el precio a pagar por esperar a ducharse sin tener que aguantar las continuas charlas de Quidditch de sus compañeros. No quería tener que volver a repetirles por donde podían meterse las cuatro pelotas juntas...

Ni siquiera habían pasado dos minutos desde que se había metido en la ducha, cuando oyó que alguien entraba en los vestuarios, maldiciendo. ¿No se suponía que no quedaba nadie en el club?

Tras un par de airados golpes, y otra maldición, su compañero se dirigió hacia la zona de las duchas, desvelando por fin su identidad. Genial. Sólo hacía falta que quisiese relajarse para que le tocase aguantar al idiota de Malfoy en la ducha. El día mejoraba por momentos... Sería mejor que lo ignorase.

Cuando este se dio cuenta de que en esa estancia ya había alguien, un gesto de sorpresa adornó su cara, seguido de una sonrisa sardónica.

-Vaya, si Potter ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia – dijo acercándose a la ducha de su compañero sólo para molestarlo.

Un suspiro cansado escapó de los labios de Harry antes de responder hastiado:

-Malfoy, te lo voy a decir claramente: Vete a la mierda.

-No me apetece, pero gracias por la invitación. – respondió, ignorándolo.

Era evidente que Harry no tenía un buen día, y que había esperado expresamente a que todos se fueran para ducharse. ¡Qué pena que no se hubiese acordado de que a su rubio compañero lo había llamado el director del equipo un rato antes de que concluyera el entrenamiento! Y no para darle buenas noticias precisamente. Había discutido con él durante un buen rato, y cuando abandonó su oficina cargaba un cabreo galopante que pensaba que le duraría hasta el día siguiente...

Pero, cosas de la vida, se había encontrado con Potter en las duchas. Y eso podía alegrarle el día a cualquiera. Especialmente si el ex-Gryffindor estaba potencialmente furioso. La furia era un sentimiento ardiente...

-¿Me prestas el jabón? – presionó, sonriendo, sabiendo de antemano cuál sería la respuesta. Su compañero lo miró furioso, y dijo airadamente:

-¿Qué maldita parte de "Vete a la mierda" no has entendido, Malfoy?

-Verás, creo que la frase en sí. – respondió, adoptando expresión pensativa.- No se, quizás quieras especificar una dirección concreta que pueda servirme de guía.

Harry volvió a mirar a Draco, olvidando por un momento que se había prometido ignorarlo, y arqueó ambas cejas antes de preguntar:

-¿Es que tienes cinco años?

-¿Los aparento? – dijo girándose hacia él, con los brazos ligeramente abiertos, dejando a la vista su gloriosa desnudez.

Las gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuerpo en tentadoras caricias, y, contra su voluntad, Harry recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo en una abrasadora mirada, ya no tanto de enojo como de deseo. Tragó ruidosamente, y apartó la vista en un gesto tan rápido como desafortunado, provocando que el jabón se escurriese entre sus inquietos dedos y fuese a parar a los pies de Malfoy. Estupendo. ¿Qué más podía ir mal?

Draco aprovechó justo ese momento para, en un giro inesperado, agacharse a recoger el jabón, dándole a Harry una más que tentadora vista de su trasero. Joder. Se estaba poniendo caliente con ese idiota... ¡lo que faltaba!

-Gracias – respondió Malfoy al tiempo que se enderezaba, mientras comenzaba a enjabonarse lentamente sin intención de devolverle el producto a su dueño.

-¿Qué coño estás haciendo? Devuélveme el jabón ahora mismo, Malfoy.

-Te lo pedí amablemente, y me mandaste literalmente a la mierda. – Respondió, fingiéndose ofendido.- Para que luego digan que somos los Slytherin los que tenemos mala leche.

-Esa no es la cuestión. No me da la gana de dejarte mi jabón, y me extraña que tu consientas en usar algo tan íntimo de otra persona.

-Bueno, verás, mi debate interno consiste en '¿uso tu jabón o me voy a casa sin duchar? Comprenderás que de los males el menor. No puedo salir apestando a humanidad.

-Me importan un cuerno tu debate interno y tus ínfulas de grandeza. Devuélveme mi maldito jabón de una jodida vez.

Draco lo miró, elevando una de sus cejas, mientras su sonrisa más depravada se instalaba en su rostro.

-Si lo quieres, no tienes más que venir a buscarlo...

Harry entornó los ojos, lanzándole una mirada envenenada, mientras daba un paso en su dirección, tratando de evitar todas las imágenes que en un nanosegundo habían pasado por su mente. No lo consiguió, y su distracción provocó que su pie se apoyara sobre las baldosas del suelo en un ángulo demasiado extraño como para permanecer erguido.

Tratando de evitar el seguro golpe, estiró los brazos, tratando de apoyarse en algo, lo que fuera. Y como lo que tenía más cerca era Malfoy, se abrazó a él, empujándolo en su caída mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos, provocando que el disputado jabón volviera a salir volando por los aires, inalcanzable.

Cuando fue capaz de separar nuevamente sus párpados, se encontró de frente el rostro de Draco, que lejos de parecer enfadado se veía... ¿hambriento? Sus mejillas se habían llenado de color, sus pupilas se oscurecían a velocidad asombrosa, y su boca permanecía abierta mientras el alocado zumbido del corazón contra su pecho aceleraba su respiración. Lo último que sintió antes de ser asaltado por esos labios, fue como algo comenzaba a pulsar levemente contra su cadera...

Sin poder ni querer evitarlo lo dejó hacer, sintiendo como su propio cuerpo reaccionaba al instante, como las baldosas se iban llenando poco a poco de vapor, no precisamente de las heladas duchas...

Increíble. ¿Quién le iba a decir a él que encontraría la forma de dejar atrás el estrés en ese mismo vestuario? Y de forma mucho más eficaz que cualquier paseo por el mundo muggle...

**Fin**

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. Mañana subiré el siguiente reto. Se que son cortitos, pero se supone que tenían que ser todos Drabbles (osea, 100 palabras) y me he pasado en casi 1000 por reto, así que... xD_

_Cualquier comentario, duda o tomatazo, en review, please._

_Besos,_

_missi_


	3. Reto 3

_Aquí la tercera entrega de los retos de Halloween (aunque realmente de Halloween tratan muy pocos xDD). Espero que este también lo disfrutéis ^_^_

_**Retadora:** Hestia_

_**Reto:** Tienes que convertir lo que sería una terrible y cursi escen a de novela rosa en algo completamente wolaaaaaa como mola. Draco, después de dos años de relación, le dice a Harry que le quiere. Con o sin anestesia._

_**Disclaimer:** No, no me pertenecen los personajes, por si alguien lo duda. Son de JK Rowling._

* * *

**Dulce café  
**

-No deberías haberlo hecho – susurró, apurando su taza de café mientras miraba hacia el reloj que había sobre la chimenea. Le había sorprendido que Draco insistiera en verlo esa mañana, pensando que había pasado algo verdaderamente grave. Lo que no se imaginaba es que fuese a contarle algo tan trivial, especialmente sabiendo que él, a diferencia de los distinguidos Malfoy, si tenía trabajo que atender.

-Claro que sí. Sabes mejor que nadie que no es alguien que cambie de opinión con facilidad.- susurró desde su posición, ligeramente apoyado sobre el sofá, manoseando una de las figuras de Harry.

-Razón de más para evitar una discusión inútil. – Dio otro pequeño sorbo a su café antes de continuar.- Esa no es la solución, y lo sabes.

-¿La solución para qué? No necesito su ayuda. – contestó más para si mismo que para Harry. Las discusiones con Lucius siempre lo ponían excesivamente irritable.

-Draco, sinceramente, a veces pienso que todo lo que quieres es fastidiarlo. No es como si Blaise se estuviese muriendo y necesitaras viajar justo en_ este_ momento, cuando Lucius quiere que permanezcas aquí para la gran celebración de todos los años.- Draco frunció el entrecejo, sin dejar de darle vueltas a la figura entre sus manos, mientras Harry daba otro sorbo a su café.- Que te pelees con él no va a conseguir que gestionen tu visado más rápido.

-Tampoco lo hará más lento, así que no importa.

-Eso depende. – hizo una pequeña pausa, como sopesando la respuesta, y continuó.- Supongo que no has olvidado que Lucius sigue gozando de asombrosas influencias para un hombre de su posición.

-Eso es irrelevante. No pueden denegarme el permiso indefinidamente. No tienen ninguna acusación en mi contra en los últimos seis años.

-Pero pueden apelar a tu paciencia. Y perdona que te lo diga, pero no es mucha.- sonrió ante la cara de Draco y apuró el último sorbo de café.

-Gracias. Me alivia saber que tienes tan buen concepto de mi persona.

-Bueno, ya sabes, odio decir mentiras.- sonrió irónicamente antes de contestar.- Draco, en serio, me alegra tenerte aquí y todo eso, pero no veo que hay de importante en tu discusión con Lucius. Podrías haber evitado el enfrentamiento si hubieses querido.

Un silencio siguió a su afirmación, mientras Draco seguía con la mirada perdida en la figurita que estaba entre sus inquietas manos. Le estaba dando vueltas a algo, era evidente, pero por algún motivo evitaba la cuestión.

-Podría - contestó por fin.

-Estoy seguro de que lo sabes, pero no te sigo.- Seguía esquivando su mirada, y su obstinado silencio parecía significar algo más. Entonces cayó en la cuenta.- Oh, esto no iba sobre el viaje, ¿verdad?- El suspiro que escapó de sus labios justo en ese momento le dijo que estaba en lo cierto.- Draco, esto ya lo hemos discutido. Lucius nunca podrá aceptar que su único hijo pierda su tiempo conmigo. Así que no lo provoques.

-Esa no es la cuestión. Sencillamente no tiene derecho a decidir sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi vida. No tengo por que tolerar ninguna de sus no-tan-sutiles insinuaciones.

-Es un caso perdido. –dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa para acercarse a él.

-No, no lo es. Por obstinado que sea tendrá que darse cuenta de que no soy la marioneta que él manejaba con un solo dedo hace quince años. –hizo una pausa, y agregó – Simple cuestión de principios.

-Sabes perfectamente que no se trata de eso. Él podría comprender que te fueras al fin del mundo, que malgastaras tu dinero hasta dejarlos en la ruina, que decidieras ponerte a trabajar como... no se, como tabernero en Las Tres Escobas, o que decidieras vivir en una comuna. Es irrelevante. Lo que no puede concebir es que quieras estar conmigo. Y teniendo en cuenta nuestro historial la verdad es que razón no le falta.

-¿Me lo parece a mi o le estás defendiendo? – preguntó, elevando una de sus aristocráticas cejas mientras sonreía ante el sermón de Harry.

-Imaginaciones tuyas, amor. – lo tomó por la cintura, haciendo que dejase olvidada la dichosa figura sobre el sofá, y por fin levantó la mirada.

-Eso pensaba.- sin dejar de mirarlo con esos irresistibles ojos grises, y todavía sonriendo, acercó su boca a la de Harry para darle el primer beso del día. Era sencillamente increíble que el primer pensamiento que lo asaltara todas las mañanas fuera que _tenía_ que besar a Harry. Y que cuando por fin lo hacía no fuese suficiente.

Por fin, tras un par de besos y alguna que otra caricia no tan inocente, fue Harry el que rompió el silencio.

-Ve con él y arréglalo.

-¿Perdón? – preguntó sorprendido, elevando ambas cejas.

-Es obvio que no vas a poder pensar en nada más en todo el día, así que, ¿porqué no te lo ahorras? Al final terminarás yendo a verle.

-No pienso ir de nuevo a hablar con él.- Dijo firmemente. Una pequeña sonrisa siniestra asomó a su cara antes de continuar.- Además, te aseguro que ahora mismo él está mucho más perturbado que yo. Voy a dejar que sufra un poco más.

Harry lo miró, sin comprender porqué de repente parecía divertido por su discusión con Lucius. Había, sin duda, algo más que no le estaba contado, algo que parecía ser el centro de toda esa absurda conversación.

-Vale. Fingiré que no me intriga esa misteriosa sonrisita tuya y me iré al trabajo, para que no decidan despedirme de una vez por todas por mi cuestionable puntualidad. – besó una vez más a Draco, que todavía sonreía de la misma forma, y fue a buscar su abrigo.- Ya sabes donde está todo, así que siéntete como en tu casa.-hizo una pausa, y agregó.- O mejor dicho, siéntete como en la casa de uno de tus elfos, ya sabes, por el tamaño y esas cosas.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que el tamaño no es importante? – preguntó Draco, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sí. Pero no tu, amor. – Le guiñó un ojo, y se aceró a la puerta, mientras agregaba.- Nos vemos esta noche.

-Claro – contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Se bueno y diviértete con los demás niños. – Harry abrió la puerta, sin hacerle caso, y ya estaba casi saliendo cuando Draco añadió.- Y por cierto... – hizo una pausa, y distraídamente agregó – Te quiero.

Harry se quedó congelado en el umbral de la puerta, con una mano sobre el picaporte, mirando hacia el exterior. Durante unos segundos fue incapaz de moverse, demasiado aturdido por lo que Draco acababa de decir. No era como si no lo supiera, era más que evidente en todo cuanto el rubio hacía cuando estaba a su lado, en sus gestos y sobre todo en sus ojos. Pero nunca lo decía, y había terminado por asumir que simplemente no iba con su carácter. Y él, desde luego, no necesitaba una confirmación en palabras, que no eran nada más que eso: palabras.

Se giró por fin, lentamente, mientras sus ojos buscaban aquellos que siempre le daban todas las respuestas. De eso se había tratado todo el tiempo; la misteriosa llamada para verse esa mañana, la discusión con Lucius, aquello que lo inquietaba tras su sonrisa misteriosa...

No era una confirmación para Harry, pues sabía que este no la necesitaba. Era otra cosa.

-¿Eso fue lo que le dijiste? – preguntó, volviendo a entrar en la casa sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, mientras una incrédula sonrisa se extendía en su cara. - ¿Le dijiste a Lucius que me querías?

Draco no contestó, simplemente siguió sonriendo, apoyado todavía sobre el respaldo del sofá, mientras Harry avanzaba lentamente hacia él. No iba a decirlo de nuevo, y tampoco el moreno esperaba que lo hiciera. No hacía falta. Simplemente había querido darle a Lucius la razón de su absurdo comportamiento. No era un capricho, un hechizo, o locura transitoria, como su padre parecía pensar. Y no iba a permitir que siguiera molestándolo con sus insinuaciones baratas. Por eso se lo había dicho. Era una sentencia que dejaba todo meridianamente claro. Él quería a Harry, le importara al resto del mundo o no. Y si tenía que decirlo en alto para que la gente lo entendiera, podía hacerlo.

Y quería que Harry supiese que estaba dispuesto a ello. Afortunadamente su pareja no necesitaba ni frases rimbombantes, ni manidas expresiones de afecto para entenderlo.

Por fin el moreno llegó junto a él, con expresión de absoluta felicidad, y volvió a rodear su cintura, antes de responder.

-Sabes que tampoco va a entenderlo de ese modo. O mejor dicho, que va a tratar de convencerse de que ha oído mal con tal de no aceptarlo.- Hizo una nueva pausa para mirar dentro de esos ojos grises que tanto amaba.- Pero hubiese pagado lo que fuera por verlo en ese momento.

Y sin decir nada más, buscó los labios de Draco, que ya lo esperaban ansiosos, para corroborar aquello que ambos sentían más allá de las palabras. En ese momento no importaba nada más, ni Lucius y sus problemas de comprensión, ni lo que pensaran cuantos les conocían, ni siquiera la falta que con seguridad se ganaría Harry por llegar tarde al trabajo... Todo podía esperar.

**Fin**

**

* * *

  
**

_Espero que os halla gustado. Mañana subiré el siguiente, si nada va mal. Ya sabéis, estoy a un review de distancia para cualquier cosa._

_Besos,_

_missi_


	4. Reto 4

_Un poco tarde hoy, pero bueno, aquí subo el siguiente de los retos. Este es el que más cortito de todos me quedó, pero ya tenía la fecha de entrega encima y se quedó así xDD Espero que aun así os guste._

_**Retadora:** A_Lunática_

_**Reto:** Harry, para vengarse de Draco por una broma anterior se transforma con multijugos en Ron, lo acorrala contra una pared y lo besa. Draco se asusta, pero luego reacciona. Ya estaban juntos. Quiero saber qué cosas dice Draco._

_**Disclaimer:** Siguen sin pertenecerme los personajes, exáctamente igual que ayer..._

* * *

**Percepción**

Tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Ya era bastante malo que el idiota de Weasley se hubiese atrevido a abalanzarse sobre él en el pasillo en cuanto le puso los ojos encima. Sabía por propia experiencia que la sutileza no era una de sus cualidades, y que pensar las cosas fríamente antes de actuar era un concepto que no entraba en su limitada inteligencia.

Pero _eso_...

Que Weasley, en lugar de comenzar a pelear absurdamente como siempre hacía, lo hubiese acorralado contra la pared y hubiese tomado sus labios en asalto escapaba a cualquier lógica, o por lo menos a la suya.

De modo que _tenía_ que estar soñando. Un mundo en el que la comadreja se sintiera atraída por él y quisiera _besarlo_, era un mundo sin nada remotamente parecido al sentido común.

Lo empujó violentamente en cuanto recuperó el control de sus movimientos, y en un acto reflejo se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios, para intentar borrar ese beso.

-¿Se puede saber que diablos se supone que estás haciendo?

-Pensaba que eras más inteligente, Malfoy. Eso, en mi mundo, se conoce como 'beso'.

Estaba sonriendo. El muy capullo estaba disfrutando de su ínfimo momento de aturdimiento como si no hubiese nada más importante en el mundo. ¿Qué coño estaba pasando?

-No se que mierda esté pasando por ese cerebro de guisante que tienes, pero mantenme al margen, ¿quieres?

-No, no quiero. – hizo ademán de acercarse nuevamente, pero Draco fue más rápido esta vez, y lo esquivó sin dificultad.

-¿Qué te has tomado, Weasel? Porque es obvio que no estás en plenitud de facultades. No que eso suponga una gran diferencia en tu caso.

-Siempre te has vanagloriado de tu supuesta belleza. Que otros quieran besarte no debería sorprenderte tanto... – dijo elevando una ceja, y tratando nuevamente de acercarse.

Había algo definitivamente mal en todo eso. Es decir, aparte del hecho de que Weasley estuviese confesando que realmente _deseaba_ besarlo. El pelirrojo era absolutamente impulsivo, y su sentido del humor distaba mucho de ser "normal". Pero el chico que estaba en ese momento frente a él, estaba calmado, riéndose a su costa, sí, pero de manera distinta a como lo hacía habitualmente, no degradando, sino... bromeando simplemente. Y estaba razonando, dándole respuestas demasiado inteligentes para su limitada capacidad.

Se alejó un paso más, analizándolo más detenidamente.

Pensándolo bien, su postura tampoco parecía la de siempre. Estaba menos encorvado, y movía sus miembros con más naturalidad, con una precisión y un acierto que no tenían los torpes brazos del pelirrojo. Y la forma de equilibrar el peso sobre sus propios pies tampoco tenía nada que ver. Le recordaba más a...

-Tienes razón – contestó, comprendiendo.- Es natural que todos quieran besarme. – Dio un paso en su dirección, ahora sonriendo siniestramente.- Y yo no tengo por que negarles tal placer, ¿verdad?

Con un paso más cerró la distancia que los separaba, acorralando ahora al otro chico contra la pared. Weasley pareció sorprendido por un momento, pero luego, posando sus manos sobre la cintura de Draco, contestó.

-Eso parece razonable.

-Por lo tanto, debería besarte... – acercó sus labios a los de su compañero hasta estar apenas a dos centímetros, y añadió – y podré besar a quien quiera en el momento que quiera, ¿verdad?

El otro chico pareció salir del hechizo al que lo habían sometido sus labios, al estar tan cerca de su cuerpo, y lo miró perplejo, como si fuese a añadir algo a su observación, pero no lo dejó. Recorrió la distancia que quedaba entre ellos y lo besó ardientemente, mucho menos comedido de lo que el pelirrojo lo había hecho la primera vez.

-Eres un desgraciado, Malfoy – susurró el supuesto Weasley, todavía con los ojos cerrados, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la pared, dejando el cuello expuesto al contacto de Draco. – Ni diez minutos has tardado.

-Deberías haber asumido hace mucho tiempo que lo tuyo no es la actuación, Potter – dijo sonriendo contra la piel de su cuello. – La multijugos no puede cambiar eso.

Mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a recuperar el aspecto normal, y las caricias y besos de Draco se hacían más profundos, sólo acertó a balbucear:

-Ni sueñes con besar a todo el que te lo pida, Malfoy. Yo mantendré esa boca ocupada el tiempo que haga falta – y sin decir nada más volvió a perderse en sus labios, para sellar su promesa.

**Fin**

* * *

_Como dije, reto cortito, espero que no por eso os haya gustado menos. Mañana otro reto, y ya quedan menos ^_^ Ya sabéis, estoy a un review de distancia para los tomatazos._

_Besos,_

_missi_


	5. Reto 5

_Aquí un nuevo reto de este singular juego. Siento no haber podido subirlo ayer, pero me fue imposible acceder al pc la mayor parte del día, así que tuve que dejarlo para hoy. De todas formas este es el penúltimo reto Drarry de todos, y por lo tanto el penúltimo que subiré. Espero que os guste igual que el resto ^_^_

_**Retadora:** Selene2000_

_**Reto:** Post Hogwarts. A Draco le ponen los aurores, los hombres de uniforme, así que como estos no creen que él sea un hombre peligroso, a veces hace lo que sea porque cierto auror lo detenga. Aunque ese algo sea exhibicionismo público. Al final Harry le da lo que le pide a gritos._

_**Disclaimer:** ¿He dicho alguna vez que los personajes no me pertenecen? Pues para quien no lo sepa, pertenecen a JK Rowling._

* * *

**Delitos**

-A ver, Malfoy, explícamelo otra vez.

Draco estaba sentado sobre el escritorio donde se supone que Harry debía estar trabajando, tapado apenas con unos pantalones vaqueros que le habían prestado al llegar al cuartel de aurores - los cuales habían sido, por supuesto, desinfectados mediante todos los hechizos de limpieza que el rubio conocía - y no dejaba de sonreír de una forma un tanto perturbadora. Su mano derecha, lejos de permanecer cómodamente apoyada sobre la mesa, como cabría esperar, parecía deslizarse casualmente por su propia piel, ahora por un lugar, ahora por otro, como tratando de atraer la mirada del auror frente a él.

Inútil.

Harry no apartaba la vista de su cara, con un completo gesto de hastío, mientras trataba de redactar el décimo informe de la semana sobre el rubio heredero. No era como si no supiera _por qué_ siempre terminaba en el cuartel de aurores y por qué exigía que fuese él quien le tomara declaración - podía ser ingenuo a los once años, pero con veintiséis ya pocas cosas escapaban a su percepción -, pero disfrutaba ignorándolo, sabiendo que eso era lo que más fastidiaba a su antiguo némesis.

-Las leyes no estipulan que uno no pueda tomar un baño cuando le apetezca - contestó Draco, todavía tratando de atraer la vista de Harry más allá de su rostro, intentando que comprendiera lo que tenía delante de una buena vez.

-Sí cuando trata de hacerse en pleno centro de Hogsmeade sin llevar nada más que tu varita.

-Bueno, no es culpa mía si las leyes tienen ciertas lagunas, o no son del todo claras. Yo no podía saber que estaba prohibido si se hacía de una determinada forma, o en un determinado lugar.

-Sí, Malfoy, seguro que no lo sabías - contestó irónicamente, tomando la carpeta con el expediente de Draco desde hacía poco más de un mes.- Como tampoco sabías el lunes pasado que no se podía encender una hoguera de color azul con muggles apenas a un unos cuantos metros de ti, o el martes que no se podía entrar a una tienda en plena noche solo porque necesitases urgentemente un caldero de caramelo. O el miércoles que no supieses que los tatuajes muggles no se movían cuando le enseñaste el que tienes sobre la nalga derecha a un viandante... -hizo una pausa, y volvió a mirar hacia Draco, que fingía mirarse las uñas de la mano, como si no lo estuviese escuchando. - Puedo continuar, la lista es larga.

-Comprenderás que yo no he cursado "Estudios muggles" en Hogwarts, así que desconozco la mayoría de sus costumbres. Eso no es un delito.- contestó, volviendo a mostrar su deslumbrante sonrisa mientras se apoyaba un poco más cerca del auror moreno.

-El desconocimiento de una ley no exime de su cumplimiento, Malfoy.- respondió, imitando al detenido, y acercándose más a él mientras se quitaba las gafas, con ademán de ir a limpiarlas. - Y no puedes negar que lo sabes puesto que te lo he repetido todos los días desde que tu vena delictiva salió a la luz.

Draco simplemente sonrió, mirando como Harry limpiaba sus gafas lentamente, y luego las apoyaba sobre la mesa para volver a mirarlo a los ojos, con esas orbes tan imposiblemente verdes clavadas en él. Luego, lentamente, se recostó sobre su silla, tras el escritorio, antes de continuar.

-Dime lo que buscas, Malfoy - su voz sonó un punto más baja de lo normal, mientras sus manos, en un deliberado movimiento, desabrochaban el botón superior de su camisa, dándole más libertad de movimientos.- Tal vez pueda ayudarte...

Draco encontró su boca repentinamente seca y tragó fuertemente, sin apartar la vista de la piel que ese botón había dejado al descubierto. ¿Porqué a pesar de que era él quien se encontraba semidesnudo en ese despacho, era Harry quien parecía más dueño de la situación?, ¿Porqué sus movimientos, mucho más casuales, tenían un efecto tan devastador sobre Draco? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué, maldita sea, sus simples palabras habían conjurado en su mente imágenes que no debería permitirse tan cerca de él?

Cambió ligeramente de posición antes de contestar, tratando de ocultar la incipiente erección que todas esas imágenes comenzaban a provocarle.

-¿Porqué imaginas que busco algo? - ¿Y porqué diablos su voz sonaba repentinamente tan ronca?

-Bueno - contestó Harry, apoyando la cara sobre los nudillos de su mano derecha.- Es obvio que buscas deliberadamente que te detengan, de modo que, o bien tratas de escapar de algo porque aquí te sientes seguro, o bien buscas algo que está expresamente en este lugar. Dime cuál de las dos. - tras lo cuál, sonrió, con esa sonrisa suya que parecía esconder algo más que simplemente cordialidad.

Joder, ¿por que coño su sonrisa resultaba tan tentadora? Su entrepierna comenzaba a resultar dolorosa, y su autocontrol estaba a punto de flaquear. Era una invitación, estaba seguro, pero no sería él quien diese el primer paso....

Justo en ese momento Harry pasó distraídamente su mano sobre su propio estómago, en dirección a su pierna, en una caricia apenas velada sobre su uniforme de auror...

O bueno, tal vez sí lo haría. Porque como esas manos no se estuvieran quietas y dejase de acariciarse de forma tan sensual, iba a terminar saltando sobre él. En el sentido literal de la palabra.

-Quizás simplemente quiero hacer vuestra vida interesante. En tiempos de paz esto tiene que resultar de lo más aburrido...

-Oh, si encima resultará que vamos a tener que agradecértelo – En un rápido movimiento volvió a apoyarse sobre la mesa, quedando a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de Draco. – En serio, Malfoy, tienes un concepto demasiado elevado de ti mismo.

Su cercanía y otra de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas fue todo lo que Draco pudo resistir antes de abalanzarse sobre su boca, cuál desesperado, y comenzar a besarlo, mientras sus manos lo asían fuertemente contra su cuerpo por si la peregrina idea de alejarse pasara por su mente.

Sin perder ni un segundo se deslizó sobre el escritorio hasta caer sobre la silla donde todavía permanecía sentado Harry, de modo que todo su cuerpo pudiese estar en contacto, mientras el asedio de su boca se hacía más profundo, y sus manos, demasiado inquietas, buscaban contacto directo con la piel del auror. No pensaba detenerse, ni por todos los hechizos del mundo.

Cuando su boca por fin abandonó la de Harry, para perderse en su cuello, escuchó una pequeña risita que reverberó en su garganta, seguido de la afirmación:

-Dios, Malfoy, pensaba que nunca ibas a decidirte...

Y sin esperar ni siquiera un segundo más buscó nuevamente la boca de Draco para seguir perdiéndose en ella, mientras con un hechizo no verbal cerraba la puerta a cal y canto.

**Fin**

* * *

_Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado este penúltimo reto. Mañana subiré el último de esta serie. Cualquier cosa, ya lo sabéis, un rew y podéis decirme lo que queráis._

_Besos,_

_missi_


	6. Reto 6

_Y Aquí el último ya de los retos de Halloween, precisamente el único que es de esa temática. En este caso no forma parte del pequeño grupo de los anteriores, sino que este reto fue propuesto por la comunidad Archienemigos de Livejournal en uno de sus concursos. El límite máximo de palabras eran 800 (y aun así me pasé un poquito xDD) así que también es corto, pero aun así espero que os guste como los demás._

_**Retadores:** Comunidad Archienemigos_

__

**Reto:** Los hijos de Harry le preparan una sorpresa para Halloween, la idea es asustarlo, y, para ello, utilizan unos huesos que encontraron por ahí. Harry se da cuenta pero les sigue el juego y al final, los sorprende.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, a pesar de manejarlos a mi antojo para cumplir mis pequeñas fantasías. Son de JK Rowling y nada gano con esa pequeña manipulación...

* * *

**Huesos**

Bien. No es que realmente cambiase mucho la situación. Puede que fuese suyo, y como tal, inusualmente grande... pero seguía siendo un armario, y seguía pareciéndole estúpido permanecer de pie entre los abrigos, con los brazos cruzados, mientras Harry vigilaba a los niños a través de la ranura apenas visible entre las puertas. Ni siquiera hacía falta mencionar de quién había sido la idea... lo extraño, dentro de la descabellada situación, había sido que consiguiera convencerlo para participar en esa gilipollez. Debía ser cosa de Halloween...

-Esto es ridículo – comentó, mientras daba impacientes golpecitos al suelo con el pie derecho.

-Shh, te van a oír – susurró Harry, todavía sonriendo de oreja a oreja, entusiasmado con lo que estaban haciendo sus hijos.

-¿De verdad crees que serán más felices si los engañas?

-No... no es un engaño – vaciló.- Es... simplemente... omisión.

-Sabes desde el principio lo de esos huesos, y vas a fingir sorprenderte igual. Es un engaño.

-¿Es que nunca has sido niño, Draco? Han invertido mucho tiempo en esta broma. No sería justo que ignorara sus esfuerzos – balbuceó, tratando de justificarse absurdamente.

-Oh, ahora engaño es sinónimo de justicia. Interesante. – Un repentino pisotón en el pie le recordó que debía guardar silencio. Genial. Lo que había que soportar por un infantil y peregrino deseo de hacer feliz a su esposo. Menos mal que eso también tendría sus beneficios a largo plazo... – Eres consciente de que el lugar donde están poniendo esos asquerosos huesos es nuestra cama, ¿verdad?

Harry se giró hacia él, ahora sonriente de nuevo.

-Que, ¿Ahora te dan miedo un par de huesitos?

-No seas idiota. Es simplemente la idea de que algo muerto toque nuestras sábanas. Hace mucho que en nuestra cama no hay nada "muerto" –insinuó, pasando distraídamente su mano derecha por el trasero de Harry, haciéndole dar un respingo.

-Dracoo!! Céntrate!! No estamos aquí para esto.

-Oh, pero podríamos aprovechar el tiempo en lugar de estar mirando inútilmente a través de una pequeña rendija.

-Sí, claro, seguro que los niños no se iban a dar cuenta de nada – ironizó Harry, volviendo a mirar a sus hijos. Y luego añadió, como quien no quiere la cosa – Además, no querrás que me quede sin fuerzas para la sorpresa de Halloween que te tengo preparada a ti.

Draco se mordió un labio, perdiendo por un instante la compostura que siempre lo acompañaba. Definitivamente valía la pena esperar un par de horas para conseguir que Harry estuviese completamente a su merced.... Ahora faltaba hacérselo entender al impaciente habitante de su entrepierna...

-Atento – susurró Harry, haciéndolo salir de las vívidas fantasías que, contra su voluntad, se estaban formando en su cabeza.- Ya se van. Seguro que se quedarán mirando a través de la puerta como salgo de mi "supuesto" baño. Quédate aquí hasta que yo me "sorprenda" al separar las sábanas para acostarme.

-Harry, en serio, ¿porqué no nos ahorras el espectáculo? _Tú_ pretendiendo fingir frente a nuestros hijos.... no es muy sensato por tu parte.-Haciendo caso omiso a la mirada desafiante que el moreno le dirigió, sentenció – Eres el peor mentiroso del mundo.

-¡Puedo hacerlo!

-Sí, por supuesto... – Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Harry abría la puerta y se dirigía hacia su cama. En medio de todo no dejaba de ser irónico: él y Harry saliendo del armario a los 34 años...

Sin perder ni un minuto, se situó en el sitio que un momento antes había ocupado su esposo para ver lo que ocurría en la habitación. Y volvió a poner los ojos en blanco: un Harry tratando de parecer despistado, pero demasiado nervioso para resultar creíble, estaba separando las sábanas con aparente ademán de ir a acostarse, y un instante después veía los huesos. El pequeño grito que soltó terminó de confirmar sus peores temores: Pésimo. Tenía suerte de que sus hijos fueran todavía demasiado pequeños como para darse cuenta de lo mal que actuaba su padre.

Tan sólo un instante más tarde, dos pequeños terremotos irrumpían en la habitación, riéndose despreocupadamente de él, dejando bien claro que ese montón de asquerosos huesos había sido idea suya, reprendiéndolo por ser tan inocente...

Genial. Ese era su turno según los planes que Harry había trazado tan cuidadosamente. En serio, ¡¡Como echaba de menos estar rodeado de gente que sabía como celebrar Halloween sin montar escenitas ridículas!!

Sacó la varita y, con un pequeño hechizo, hizo que las luces se apagaran mientras las ventanas y las puertas comenzaban a abrirse y cerrarse rápidamente. Tan típico...

Un par de grititos cortaron de raíz las carcajadas que habían predominado hasta ese momento, mientras sus hijos se agarraban fuertemente a su padre, aterrados, tratando de esconderse de lo que parecía emerger del armario como si fuese un fantasma...

Y viendo la estampa no pudo evitarlo. Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara mientras veía a Harry, inundado en felicidad, contemplar a los pequeños, que asomaban sus cabecitas a los costados de sus piernas, y salían corriendo a reprocharle su broma en cuanto se daban cuenta de que era él quien había montado ese pequeño numerito.

Y en ese preciso instante se dio cuenta. No era cierto.

No añoraba sus siempre correctas celebraciones anteriores, los Halloween pasados en Malfoy Manor...

No había nada mejor que ese momento.

**Fin**

* * *

_Bueno, pues eso fue todo. Sobra aclarar que me lo pasé genial pensando en como cumplir las reglas de cada reto, especialmente porque siempre procuro que los personajes estén IC, y según que reto no es muy fácil conseguirlo . Pero de igual modo disfruté como una niña chiquita ^_^_

_A todos los que lo leyeron, mil gracias. Nos vemos en otro fic. Cualquier cosa, ya sea duda, comentario o sugerencia, estoy a tan solo un click ^.~_

_Besos,_

_missi_


End file.
